Library Conversation
by Bookworm'1991
Summary: Hogwarts; a place filled with love, magic, and one quite oblivious Ginny Weasley. Harry is going out with Cho, but likes Ginny, so he wants to break up with Cho, who doesn't understand the words "break up", so Harry is stuck in the Library...hiding...


He thanked the Heavens as he ran into the library and saw his sanctuary in the form of a bookshelf. He jumped behind it and peered through a gap between "Fiery Flobberworms" and "101 Ways To Sell Your Griffin" and saw_ Her_ walk in. She looked around angrily and shouted,

"Come on Harry, let's forget all this silliness and make up!"

He flattened himself even more against the bookcase, wishing he could become one of them just to escape _Her_.

"Harry, where-"

"Just what do you think you are doing Miss Chang? This is a Library. I will not permit shouting or any forms of sound other than a book page turning, now get out!"

"Oh thank you Madam Pince!" He said as he saw Cho being ushered out of the room by a very angry Librarian. He threw his fists in the air and pumped them up and down, all the while whispering, "YES! I escaped! YES! I escaped…I'M FREE!" and laughing.

"Boo!"

"Ack!" Harry exclaimed, as he was interrupted, he spun around to see the person who had startled him. "Oh, it's just you" He sighed as his heartbeat slowed down; he had thought it was _Her_.

"It's wonderful to see you too Harry." The girl said sarcastically as she turned and walked away.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, it's just, she's been chasing me all day, and she won't leave me alone!" He explained as they walked of to sit at a table.

"Aww, poor Harry, his girlfriend won't leave him alone." Ginny said in mock sympathy.

"Don't be mean; you're supposed to be on my side you know!" He said pouting at her.

"Is it my fault you've bagged yourself the clingiest girl that Hogwarts ever had to offer?" She said as she took out her books. "No it isn't! Now come on Harry; if your relationship isn't what you expected then just get rid of her, it can't be that hard. It's Cho Chang for goodness sakes!"

"Don't you think I've tried breaking up with her? Soon as she hears the work break or split, she thinks I'm talking about her nails or her hair." He growled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Harry, be quiet, or you'll get me thrown out of the Library as well, if you're really stuck, read this book, it helped me break up with Dean without hurting him…too much anyway," Ginny said as she handed him a book out of her bag with a smirk on her face.

"'101 Ways to Break Someone's Heart…Nicely' what a lovely title, it just fills me with confidence and hope!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, do shut up and read it. If one of these doesn't work; I'll break up with her for you, OK?"

"Yes Miss" he smirked at her, to which she stuck her tongue out at him.

************

"Wow!" he said as he lowered the book, "This is actually a fairly good book, and I found one that might work!" He started clapping his hands. "Yay!"

"Alright then Harry, calm down, you're only breaking up with her," Ginny said slightly worried for his sanity.

"No, you don't understand, I've like this other girl for ages, but I couldn't break up with _Her_…Now I can, and I can ask Gin…I...I...I mean the girl I like, out now!! Oh, I'm so happy!!" he said while wiping away a fake tear, trying to cover up his mistake.

"Yes Harry!" Ginny said looking at him like he was deranged.

"Alright then, I shall be back!" he said running out of the library to find his soon to be Ex-girlfriend.

***********

"Cho! CHO! HELLO?" Harry shouted as he ran down towards the entrance hall.

"AHH! Cho! Before you leave I have something to tell you…" he began.

"Oh, Harry, my Love, you came to say goodbye, how sweet. You know I couldn't find you anywhere; I went to the Library, the Kitchens, your common room, my common room, the boys' toilets, the girls' toilets, everywhere! But now you've found me, and just in the nick of time too! Oh, it seems like we were meant to be, I knew it!" Cho said laughing.

"Err…yeah, well the thing is…."

*********** 

"So, how did it go?" Ginny asked as he dragged himself into the library twenty minutes later.

"Not as good as I had thought." he sighed as he dropped down onto the chair next to her.

"I thought it might go that way, you should have seen me breaking up with dean, apparently it was hilarious and embarrassing." she said as she glanced up at him, she did a double take, "What happened to you?" she exclaimed as she examined his face.

"She slapped me, who'd have thought she had that much strength in teeny tiny little arm?" He winced as she poked his red cheek.

"You're gonna have that hand-print there all day now," she said grinning at him, trying to stifle her giggles.

"Oh, thanks for the sympathy Gin." He rolled his eyes at her and made to get up.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, look I've stopped laughing now, I'm over it, I really am," she said. She held her serious face for all of five seconds before she broke out in giggles again.

"Oh fine then, I really am going now," he said as he stood up in a huff.

"No, really I have now," she pleaded as she pulled him back down to sit near her. "No, wait, you do have to go don't you; you have that girl to ask out now that you're a free agent. So go, scoot." She pushed him toward the door with a smile.

"Wait…but Ginny…what…" he stuttered as she pushed him out the library door.

"No, no, who am I to stand in the way of Harry Potter's love life, you go ask her, go on, and remember…you're in Gryffindor and we have courage!" she said as she smiled encouragingly at him.

"But…" he said as the door slammed in his face, "it was you I wanted to ask out."

"Man! I guess she's more like Ron that I thought" he said to himself as he walked away with his shoulders hunched.

**********

"Hey Hermione," Harry said as he slumped down on the common room floor later on that day.

"Hello Harry, what's wrong?" She put her book down and listened as he explained the day's events to her, neither of them noticing that the armchair two feet away and facing the fireplace was occupied.

"…and then she shoves me out of the library, failing to realise that it's her I want to go out with and have liked for nearly six months now. I think everybody knew that I did except Cho and her! Even Ron knew, I mean honestly did I not make it clear enough? She just frustrates me so much, I drop these huge hints and she's still just acting like she's completely clueless…and that just makes her more cute, did you know when she gets that contemplating look on her face that she scrunches up her nose and eyebrows and-"

"Alright then Harry, you're starting to ramble now. What you need to do is to tell this to Ginny, because…well…I have no better advice! Sorry." And, she left.

"Well, what a fruitful conversation that was! OK, I now have to find Ginny and tell her everything…" he said as he stood up and headed for the Portrait Hole.

"Hello Harry" Ginny said turning her chair around.

"Ginny?" he said as he turned around. He saw her there, her hair a red halo behind her head, her eyes staring at him, a smirk on her face, her knees crossed and Crookshanks sat in her lap, she was stroking him slowly and calmly like some Bond Villain. "How much did you hear?"

"Even Ron knew? Really? Eh." She shrugged, "Harry, Harry, Harry, I already knew anyway; about how you've liked me for six months, how you tried to break up with Cho around twenty times, how you think I'm cute when I'm thinking," she said slowly, smirking at him as she placed the cat on the floor and started walked towards him.

He gulped as she reached him, then slowly walked around him and stopped by his left ear. She leaned up and whispered, "Yes!" and came back to stand in front of him smiling and innocent looking.

"Huh?" he exclaimed, confused expecting something a bit different than that.

"I'm saving you the trouble of asking me out, by saying yes in advance. God knows how long it would have taken you to ask me out on your own." She laughed at his noise of protest, "You know its true Harry." He grinned at her sheepishly, "See you at the gates tomorrow for our Hogsmede date, 10:00 AM, I can't wait." And with that, she disappeared up the staircase with a blown kiss and a wink.

"She knows me far too well." He laughed as he headed up to bed with a happy grin on his face.


End file.
